


Before

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Because there's no way they're using anything like this as a backstory, But they still COULD, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I guess this is a canon AU, Pre-Canon, Pre-Earth, So semi-canon AU?, Which isn't a tag you get to use very often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Chloe was Lucifer's first love in every sense of the word. It's just that they weren't allowed to remember the real start of their relationship. (Pre-Creation prologue to the show)





	Before

**Author's Note:**

> I know they're not going to go this route, but I don't _think_ it necessarily contradicts everything we've heard in the sometimes confused canon. Mostly, I'm writing this just because the plot bunny has been hibernating in my head ever since the season 4 finale and I can now finally get the blasted thing out. 
> 
> Lucifer is called Samael here, because that's what they said his pre-fall name was back in season 1, and though I think they've forgotten that they haven't really contradicted it. Rae Rae (aka Azrael) is from the extra episodes aired after season 3.

Samael was bored.

Which he shouldn’t have been, because from what he could gather from his siblings angels weren’t supposed to get bored. That was because standing around and waiting anxiously for the slightest bit of attention from Father was always a possibility, and if his siblings were to be believed that was all anyone should want out of life. If _Amenadiel_ was to be believed, at least.

Beyond that, they seemed perfectly content playing their parts in the great universal machine. Now that the business of creating the cosmos was done – he had enjoyed working on the galaxies, with their great sweeping swirls and splashes of color – that machine mostly seemed to involve making sure everyone in heaven followed the rules. Uriel _loved_ that bit, even more zealously than Michael, and with their older brother locked away in endless meetings with Father Uriel had plenty of time to crack his metaphorical whip among the lesser ranks.

Even he, however, wasn’t allowed to circulate among the humans. They were the angels’ newest roommates, the result of a mad creative binge like the kind Father hadn’t gone on since he’d banished their Mother to the darkness. All of the angels had been instantly forbidden from interacting with them, which of course made Rae Rae _desperate_ to know everything about them. That’s where she was now, cloaking her power as the great angel Azrael (with a boost from him, naturally) in order to mingle among them while Father’s and Michael’s eyes were turned away.

She’d invited him, of course. He could be subtle when he wanted to be, though he so very rarely wanted to be, and she tended to get so distracted it might have helped her to have someone else on hand to watch out for Michael and Uriel. But he couldn’t _begin_ to understand why she was so fascinated by the humans. They were so new, milling around in their little restricted area in those boring white robes which _had_ to have been Jophiel showing off his passive-aggressive side. Knowing Father, they would undoubtedly become toys for whatever his next big project was. They didn’t matter enough to pay attention to.

Which, unfortunately, left Samael with very little to _do_. Israfel kept trying to get him to join the heavenly choir, saying he had a perfect voice for it, but the celestial harmonies had always seemed empty to him. The perfect, clear notes were missing something, some essential fire, and hearing too much of the choir soon became like nails scraping at the insides of his ears. 

Sadly, there weren’t many other options available to him. Even if he wanted to try and prank Amenadiel alone – it was never the same without Rae Rae – Amenadiel had taken it upon himself to stand guard outside Father’s and Michael’s meetings. Remiel was undoubtedly with him, and though she hadn’t quite refined her ability to be a spoilsport as much as Amenadiel she was doing her best to catch up. He had any number of other siblings he could pester, of course, but most of them would just shrug him off so they could obediently continue the useless work Father had set them to.

Which meant he was stuck wandering. He’d seen all the stars, each of them so often he hadn’t bothered to count, but they changed enough it wasn’t _too _terrible to visit them again. The slow surging power of their light seemed more real to him than the endless music of the choirs, possibly because he’d created so many of them. It’s why everyone called him the Lightbringer, and he smiled and preened at the other angels’ compliments even though… well. Even though the stars themselves seemed to be missing… something.

Not that he would tell anyone that part, of course. Even Rae Rae – it would only worry her.

So he wandered, enjoying the show given off by all those billions of points of light. He nudged a few things along – it was against the rules, messing with the order his Father imposed on even these balls of gas and dust, but it wasn’t as if anyone would—

“Hey!’

He turned at the unfamiliar voice, abandoning the nascent supernova he’d been nudging along. A young angel was glaring up at him, long blond hair falling around her face like streams of pure light. It was her eyes that really glowed, however, burning with more fire than the stars themselves. “Leave that poor star alone,” she snapped at him. “It deserves to have as much life as it can without you rushing its death along.”

Samael put on his best charming smile. “But an explosion is so much more interesting than a measly little star, don’t you think?” He searched frantically through his memories for her name, knowing it would help smooth along the process of winning her over. He could dazzle most of his siblings, once he put some effort into it, even if that good feeling didn’t last once they were out of his presence. “I’m sure I’ve seen you around here before. Are you working with—”

She shrank back a little, like she’d been caught at something, and a realization that should have been painfully obvious finally managed to penetrate his scattered attention. She didn’t have _wings._

His eyes widened. “You’re one of those humans, aren’t you?”

She stepped back, hand fisting in a defensive gesture. It was obvious she wouldn’t have a chance against an angel, particularly one as powerful as Samael, but the fact that she was clearly ready to try anyway charmed him. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Of course you do.” He smiled, somewhere between the gentle ones Rae Rae saw and the challenging ones he always sent in Amenadiel and Michael’s direction. “I’m guessing you also know that you are _not_ supposed to be out here. All humans are meant to stay over in their little pen, away from the angels and right where Father can keep an eye on you.”

She lifted her chin, still challenging. “Are you going to tell Him?”

“Oh, heavens no. Eternity is dull enough as it is without having to follow the rules all the time.” He held out a hand. “The Archangel Samael, otherwise known as the Lightbringer. And you are?”

She hesitated. “I don’t think I have a name yet. If I do, no one’s told me.”

Something inside him softened. “Then I supposed you’ll have to pick one.” He caught her hand while she wasn’t paying attention, and when she startled he swiftly kissed the back of it and let go. Her eyes flared, like she was thinking about challenging him again, and he found he was looking forward to it. “What brings you all the way out here, She Who Shall Remain Nameless For The Moment?”

She hesitated again, clearly thrown by the lack of fight, then turned back to the view spread out before them. “I love watching the stars,” she said quietly. “There’s so much _life_ in them.”

Somehow, the edge of wonder in her voice moved him more than the most gratuitous compliment he’d ever received. “I made several of them, you know,” he said abruptly, surprised at the sudden awkwardness he felt.

She smiled at him, warm and open enough that it made his chest hurt. “You do good work.” Then she turned back to look at the view. “You can’t see them very well from where the humans are supposed to stay. That part of the Silver City glows too much – it blocks everything out.”

He hadn’t thought about that. “I suppose I could have a talk with someone…”

She shook her head. “I tried. They wouldn’t understand.”

Samael suspected they wouldn’t. “They don’t really understand why I like to come out here, either,” he offered, feeling like he was sharing a secret.

She turned back to him, something oddly vulnerable in her expression. “We could watch them together, if you wanted,” she asked softly. “It might be nice to be with someone else who understood.”

He’d never imagined such a thing, but the mere thought of it was enough to make his throat tighten. “I’d be honored.”

Her face lit up, full of relief and pleasure, and Samael felt something small but fundamental change inside him. “Good.” Then she shot him a mock stern expression. “But you have to promise to be nice to the stars. We’re just _looking_ at them, not poking around inside them.”

That startled a laugh out of him. “Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
